Going the Distance
by Lokaia
Summary: Slash, MarcoAx. Soap operas seem like something those two could bond over.


Title:: Going the Distance  
  
Author:: Lokaia  
  
Disclaimer:: All belong to K.A. Applegate, except for the plotline, which is INCREDIBLY unimaginative and used ALL THE FRIGGIN' TIME.  
  
Summary:: M/A kissage ^_______^  
  
A/N:: Present to teh_Georgia.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey, Ax-man."  
  
Blue eyes (just two of them) turned on twin stalks to stare at me. I couldn't help but notice that he kept his two remaining eyes on the TV, though. Hello, Marco.  
  
"Whatcha watchin'?" I asked, coming to stand beside him.  
  
General Hospital.  
  
"Cool. You think Carly's really gonna stick with Alcazar?"  
  
Yes. I do not understand why she should wish to stay with her husband if he is in a dangerous crime situation.  
  
"It's the mafia, Ax-man. And I guess some women like the fathers of their children."  
  
Not Carly, Ax replied confidantly. I believe she will stay with Alcazar.  
  
I gave him a side-long glance. "You know he's a hit-man, too, right?"  
  
He hits people?  
  
I grinned. "Nevermind, you'll get it." I settled down in the grass, letting out a groan when Courtney came on-screen. "Man, I cannot *stand* that girl."  
  
She seems very inconsistent, Ax agreed. She is married to Jason, but she also seems to like the man who follows her.  
  
"Yeah. Most girls don't usually fall for their stalkers." I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Not around here, anyway."  
  
As we watched, Jax and Sam decided to hug in a disgustingly cute fashion. I sighed again. "Jax used to be so cool..."  
  
I like Sam, Ax retaliated. She is like Rachel, except that Rachel wears many more clothes.  
  
"Well, maybe we can convince her of the virtues of Sam," I replied, laughing. "You go ahead and I'll back you up."  
  
Ax gave me a look that plainly said he had no idea what I was talking about and I let it slide, looking back at the screen. Carly had decided it was time to give Alcazar a big, ol' sloppy one.  
  
This I do not completely understand either, Ax commented, sounding puzzled. What pleasure do humans receive from the pressing of skin together?  
  
I laughed again. "Don't knock it til you try it, Ax-Man."  
  
I do not think many humans would agree to showing me its virtues. It almost sounded like a grumble.  
  
I decided to change the subject. "Don't Andalites have kissing? I mean, not with mouths, obviously. But anything like it?"  
  
Certainly, he replied. To press one's palm against the side of another's face is the Andalite equivalent of a kiss, I suppose. Hm. Don't think I was cheering him up any.  
  
"Look, Ax... kissing's not a big deal. I bet Cassie would show you if you asked her real nice." I thought about that. "Or maybe blackmail. Blackmail works well."  
  
I would not wish to offend Prince Jake. I glanced up at him to find three eyes on the TV and one on me. I would never wish to come between a relationship between himself and Cassie.  
  
"Yeah? Well, just promise you won't ask Rachel. Andalite or no, she'll tear you in two."  
  
Promise.  
  
We watched the soap opera unfold a little more. Some people were shot, Courtney got hurt ((AGAIN. I swear, this girl is a pain-magnet. I wish they'd just kill her already)), and long-lost-children were discovered. By the time the end credits were rolling, Ax seemed a little antsy.  
  
"What's up with you, Ax-man?"  
  
He rolled all four eyes up to scan the sky a bit, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
I sighed. "You're not fooling anybody. I know you've picked up enough slang to know what I'm asking."  
  
He gave me that Andalite-eye-smile, which really annoyed me. I am thinking of your human kisses again.  
  
"Ax, how many times do I have to tell you? They're not *our* kisses, they're *everybody's* ki--" I paused. "Well... yeah, I guess they are just human kisses, huh?" Ignoring the gloating, Marco, just ignore it. "So, what about them?"  
  
I wish to experience one. I am merely stuck on how to go about it.  
  
I grinned. "You want a hook-up?" Blank stare. "A one-night stand?" Blank stare. "A booty call?" Blank, yet surprised, stare. I sighed. "You want to kiss someone."  
  
Ah. Yes.  
  
"Hm. Can't really help you. I mean, Lord knows I'm God's gift to women," I gloated, laying a hand on my chest in mock pride. Mock? "But I don't know if I could guarantee you a kiss. A date, maybe, but not a kiss."  
  
I swear to God, the guy pouted. *How* does an Andalite pout, I'll never know, but he managed it. He turned all four eyes to the TV and just sort of... sagged.  
  
I watched him for a second before sighing. "All right. Come on."  
  
What? Where are we going?  
  
"Nowhere. Come on, morph." I stood from the ground, brushing mud and grass from my jeans.  
  
Morph to what?  
  
I made a face at him. "For a superior race, you're awfully slow today. Morph *human*, Ax."  
  
But why--  
  
I gave him another glare. "What is this? Acting dumb doesn't work for you, man. At least let *me* handle that."  
  
I don't think he entirely understood yet, but he got the general idea. I could tell because he morphed *fast*. I turned away for some of it. Doing this would be difficult enough without having to think of legs shriveling into his chest.  
  
When he finished, it was still weird. He was standing in front of me in the skin-tight morph suit we all have to wear, looking like Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Rachel, and...well, me. He's good-looking, but it's weird to be looking at someone like that and thinking, "Hey, he's got Rachel's eyes" or Jake's nose or Cassie's li...  
  
Ew.  
  
"You ready?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. His eyes seemed a little wide.  
  
I nodded back, smiling as casually as I could. He seemed to relax a little.  
  
'Course, then I took a step forward and he tensed again.  
  
"Deal, Ax-man," I told him. Since he didn't seem to be doing that any time soon, I closed the distance between us quickly and held onto his upper arms.  
  
Stupid tall people.  
  
Stretching on my toes, I just barely managed to reach his lips with mine. At first, I thought he might make me do all the work. But then, after taking his dear sweet time with it, he bent down, his hands resting tentatively on my hips.  
  
Okay, this was good. Now we're getting somewhere. Well, the Ax-Man wanted a kiss, so I might as well give him a good one. I didn't settle back on my feet, but stayed on my toes, deepening the kiss.  
  
WHOA! Surprise, surprise, he'd wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him. Remind me to explain to Ax the importance of breathing to humans.  
  
...But not now.  
  
After a while, we seperated. By "seperated" I mean, seperation of the lips. Nothing else. He was still mostly holding me up. He was staring at me in open surprise, warm breath against my face in almost panicked gasps.  
  
I managed a laugh. "You can put me down now, Ax-man."  
  
"I apologize. Gize. Gi-zuh." Embarrassed, he let go of me.  
  
I was trying to think up a witty comeback for that when Ax moved again. It was almost an unconscious gesture, automatic.  
  
Very, very gently, he ran his palm against my cheek.  
  
Burning with embarassment, Ax began to demorph. "My face feels heated," he explained as he hurriedly changed.  
  
"It happens when humans get embarassed," I explained, watching him morph this time. "Don't worry about it, it's natural."  
  
He was quiet, caught between the morph. Many things you humans deem 'natural' are often uncomfortable, he told me when he had finished.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, fighting a grin. "Like what?"  
  
To that, Ax muttered something about flying with Tobias, and left the clearing.  
  
I let the grin emerge, allowing a sigh as well. "Figures. No human chick will go for me--might as well go for the alien boy."  
  
I glanced at the still-on TV screen in time to see next week's previews.  
  
"Next week on General Hospital... will Carly admit her feelings for Alcazar and Sonny? Will Courtney choose between her husband and her stalker? Will Sam and Jax finally realize they're meant to be together? See you next week, on ABC." 


End file.
